


Some Good

by RandomRyu



Category: BioShock
Genre: atlas is good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRyu/pseuds/RandomRyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atlas saves a little sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Good

Atlas had to find Jack. He hasn’t seen him in a long while, and he was quiet on his radio. He thought he might have gone to sleep or was just busy fighting through the splicers that wandered aimlessly through Rapture, but he was still worried. He had to find him.

He had wandered into Arcadia, since it was the last place that he had seen Jack on the cameras. He wielded a gun just in case there were any stray splicers out to get him, grasped firmly in his hand. The air was dense in Arcadia, but still clearer than the rest of Rapture, since Jack had fixed it with a mixture that was sprayed into the air.

Suddenly, he heard crying. A little girl crying. It had to be one of those little monsters of Tenenbaum’s. It couldn’t be anything else. there was no other little girls in Rapture.

He searched for the source of the noise only to find one of the small, dirty girls on her knees in front of a fallen big daddy, crying her eyes out.

He paused. What should he do? He couldn’t just leave her there.

Wait, what was he thinking? He thought he hated these little monsters. Maybe Jack was having an effect on him, saving all of the little girls that he came across. Maybe they did deserve a regular life, a regular life a little girl should have.

Atlas approached her carefully from behind, shoving his gun in the back of his jeans.

“Hey, little girl.” He whispered, not wanting to scare her too much. She jumped, instantly backing up hesitantly. “It’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you.” That didn’t seem to calm her nerves at all, backed up against the big daddy’s body hugging herself.

He put his hand out, kneeling down to her level.

“It’s okay. C’mere.” His voice was soft, he spoke lowly. She thought for a moment, pausing, before she reached out hesitantly and put her small hand on his. “There we go.”

He could save her. He had the power to save her, he realized. He had to save her.

After a moment of her getting used to them touching hands, he reached out with his other hand and placed it on her head. Focusing, there was a flash of yellow light. When the light died down, her skin was a normal color and her eyes brown again.

“Thank you.” She bowed to him before scattering off to find one of the vents.

Atlas just sat there for a moment, thinking about what he’d done. He’d just saved one of those little monsters. He was right, Jack really did have an effect on him. He was making him good. This made the man feel bad about what he was hiding, what was going to happen when Jack was up and done with his task down in Rapture. He wanted to stay like this, stay as Atlas, and stay with Jack. Didn’t want to control him as much, didn’t want to do him wrong.

He didn’t want to do anyone wrong. Especially the little monsters. The little girls.

“I saw that.” Tenenbaum’s voice suddenly crackled through the service radio on his hip. “Maybe there is some good in you.”

He didn’t respond, pondering over what had just happened. He had to continue on his way to find Jack.


End file.
